Hufflepuff?
by genderless-but straight
Summary: Hufflepuff? ...maybe I could work with that. You know if I stop staring at that Slytherin. And if I could control my paranoia... Goyle/OC  Not a MarySue! Trust me I've made sure!
1. What the HECK is a Hufflepuff?

Ok so i've never done an OC centered fic before because they usually annoy me, but I really wanted to write down what I think a real Hufflepuff is like. Though I think i'm stretching it when I decided that her love interest would be Goyle. Now i'm pretty sure that she isn't going to be a MarySue but please tell me when you start seeing signs of that happening. She is definetly based off of me so if you find the story a little random at times then it's because it's in her point of view and we can't seem to think straight a lot of the time.

Pairings: Goyle/OC and maybe others later on...

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, just my OC

Chapter 1: What the HECK is a Hufflepuff?

I never thought that I would be going to Hogwarts. Of course it should have been common knowledge since my whole family went there, but I always had that seed of doubt planted in my mind. Though I usually blame it on my paranoia. Heck, I was even afraid that I wasn't a even a witch. Which was dumb because I obviously had shown magical powers. I kept thinking that it was a mistake and that my magic was too weak, but I got my letter so I must have some magical abilities.

I looked down at the boats that were supposed to bring me and the other first years across the lake and to the castle. They didn't look too safe. I quickly got into the boat and tried to keep my fears at the back of my head. I mean it's not like the boats not gonna move, or go too fast. Or go too slow so that we get lost. Or all of a sudden spring a leak. ...Or tip over... Keeping my fears away was a lot harder than you'd think.

I glanced around at the people in the boat with me to try and distract myself. There were three boys and one other girl. The boys were actually quite nice to look at. The smallest one was really skinny and he seemed to have light blond hair, of course it was hard to tell when the only light was a few candles on the water. ...which better not get too close to the boats...cause they're made of wood and can burn...

I shook my head and studied the other passengers. One of the other boys was quite chubby. He wasn't ugly of course, just not the cutest guy around. Though he was sitting down, which is a good thing because if you stand up on a small boat it can tip over, I'm pretty sure he was kind of short. But I just judged from what I could see of his legs. He had dark brown hair...or black...and it was in a buzz cut.

The last boy wasn't fat, but he wasn't skinny. He was a little bit more than a healthy size...chubby...he was a cute kind of chubby. He'd probably make a really great pillow. He either had really light brown hair, or it was dirty blond. He actually seemed a lot more relaxed on the boat than I did. All the rest of them did too actually. I was the only one tensed up and constantly looking around to make sure we weren't sinking.

Another thing I noticed about my fellow boat companions was that they all had the same look on their faces. It was the confidence that I deeply needed. I'd do anything for that kind of confidence...or not...I don't think that I'm reliable enough to stick to it for that long...

When our boat hit land I jumped almost a foot in the air. I'd like to say that it was because I was not prepared for it to jerk like that, but I know that even if I was prepared I'd still jump. I heard snickering and saw "pillow" smirking at me. I felt my face instantly heat up from embarassment as I shrugged. I waited untill the other kids got out of the boat before I got up. I didn't want to go too slow and have them get annoyed at me. Plus, I really didn't want to accidently trip in front of them either.

I stepped out of the boat and sure enough my left foot caught the edge of it, making me trip. I didn't fall really, just stumbled a bit. I looked around and sighed with relief when I saw that no one saw that. They never really do when I just do that though. They wait untill I've fallen flat on my face to take any notice. I quickly followed the other first years as I saw them head to the castle.

We were led to a very strict looking woman and she took us to a hall inside the castle. The lady said something about being sorted but I was having a very hard time staying focused. My eyes kept drifting towards the paintings on the walls. Being born in a very pure wizarding family I was used to the pictures moving, but it never ceased to facinate me. It gave me a chance to study people with out looking like a creeper.

Hearing people scream quickly brought my attention back to the front. The strict lady was gone but up above us where ghosts. I had to stifle a scream. I knew that there would be ghosts and I had tried to prepare for it, but it didn't help. Of course having my big sister hide behind different rooms in the house to pop out and scare me for "preparation" probably made me even more nervous instead of helping me.I tensed up and kept an eye on the spirits in case they came near me.

Not too long after that the lady, who after overhearing wispers I found out was named Professor McGonagall, came back and took us to the great hall.

We lined up in between two house tables facing the teacher's table. Professor McGonagall went up there and put down a three legged stool, then on top of that she placed a really old looking hat. Soon the great hall had gone eerily quiet as everyone stared at it. I looked up at it also when it suddenly started to sing. I jumped back into that blond headed kid who in turn looked at me and sneered. Embarrassed, I mumbled an appology went to face the front.

That's when I noticed "Pillow" looking at me with a raised eyebrow. ...His hair was light brown...I shrugged again and faced the front. I probably should have been paying more attention to the song that the hat was singing, but just waching the hat move and talk kept me distracted.

I was snapped out of my daze when everybody suddenly started clapping. I will admit that I might have flinched a little when they did this. Suddenly names started to be called and one by one a student went up there and had that nasty hat put on their heads.

The more people that got called up and sorted the more nervous I became. My father had been in Gryffindor, and my mother in Ravenclaw. So baisically if I was in one of those houses I'd be fine. But secretly I was scared that somewhere in my heart I was actually very mean spirited, so I would end up in Slytherin.

"Draco Malfoy!" I look over and saw that the skinny blond headed kid was going up there. He never seemed to lose his confidence even when sitting on the stool. The sorting hat definetly didn't take long for it to make a decision. It barely touched his head before it yelled out Slytherin. He smirked and sat down at the green and silver table. After a few more kids were called, two of them being Vincent Crabbe and Pansy Parkinson the ones who were in my boat and also became Slytherins, a "Gregory Goyle" was called up next.

I glanced around and saw "Pillow" walk up there. He smirked as he sat down, as if he already knew what house he was going to be in. The hat didn't take long with him, though it wasn't as fast as it was with Draco Malfoy, and he was sent to Slytherin.

"Harry Potter!" my head snapped up when I heard that name. Lots of other people looked around too. Then a skinny boy with very messy black hair walked up and sat on the stool. I looked at him and suddenly became very sad. It probably sucks having your parents die before you were old enough to remember them.

The sorting hat took a lot longer to sort him but eventually he was sorted into Gryffindor. I held my breath as I waited for my name to be called. There were only five other kids left so I knew I was going to have to go soon.

"April Peterson!" I jumped a little after hearing my name but soon took a deep breath and made my way up there. I was shaking like a leaf as I sat down, I tended to have stage fright. I flinched quite violently when I heard a whisper in my head.

_"Well now, aren't you ...interesting..."_ I wasn't quite sure how to take that. Then I heard the hat take a deep breath as if ready to yell.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" I blinked. That couldn't be right. No one in my family has ever been in Hufflepuff. Heck, I didn't even feel the need to worry about being pu into that house and I worry about everything! I blinked as I was pushed towards the cheering table. I hadn't even realized that I was just standing there with a stupid look on my face.

I walked over and sat down at the yellow and black table. Everyone was smiling and seemed to be very friendly. Maybe Hufflepuff wasn't so bad.

End Chapter 1.

ok so i noticed that she jumps and flinches a lot, but there's a reason for that. ...it's based off of me, i flinch and jump at everything...

anyway tell me how you liked it, or didn't like it. And review!


	2. BREAKFAST!

Woot! I got a whole nother chapter done! Didn't think I could do it! Of course I probably wouldn't have if it wasn't for AngeK12 and Skylan D. Water! Thanks soo much for reviewing! You seriously made my day, exspecially because I was in a bad mood. mostly cause I was cleaning the house...

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Just April

Chapter 2: BREAKFAST!

My first night at Hogwarts was probably the best night I ever had. The food at the feast was delicious, I had a very good conversation with a fellow Hufflepuff, and to top it all off my bed was huge and comfy. I got so excited when I saw my bed, because there was a canopy thing over it. That means privacy. I like privacy.

When I got up that next morning I was really happy. Usually when I wake up I'm like a zombie, just grunting my way around and barely moving. But that morning I woke up feeling fully rested and ready to begin my day. Nobody else seemed to be awake, so I quietly tiptoed towards the round door and open it. I walked down a little tunnel and arrived into the common room. Last night I never really got a good look at it, I was much too tired. But now that I was awake I was able to see that it was very nice. Big arm chairs and everything is black and yellow. It kind of made me feel like a rich young lady.

See, my whole family may be wizards but we're not exactly rich. There are of course rich people in my family, like my aunt and uncle, but they decided to buy a mansion in a muggle neighborhood. They really like muggles, I think it's because they like to look like they have a big secret and be scary to everyone they live near. They find it funny.

Anyway, my immediate family is not very rich at all. My father is from a really rich wizard family but they believe in making your own money so he didn't get any money to work with. My mother on the other hand comes from a very poor wizarding family. She's half Italian, so that half of her came from Italy without too much money on hand.

The common room was so pretty and rich looking that I almost didn't want to sit down on the sofa. I was way too scared that I would ruin it some how.

I slowley walked around the room taking everything in. I stopped at the fireplace and stared at it in awe. I almost never see fireplaces, even though they're very useful to travel by. Not that I would, there are way too many things that could go wrong. But mostly it's because my Grandma's never liked them. Everyhouse she's ever lived in she's taken out the fireplace, no matter how pretty it looks. My family's house right now used to be my Grandma's old one, so there's no fireplace mainly because we've never felt the need for one. We usually just use portkeys to travel, unless we go visit my aunt and uncle. Then we just rent a car and drive it. They want to seem a little normal around their neighbors so we help them there.

My stomache growled, telling me that I should probably go eat breakfast. I got up to the common room door and stared at the paper next to it. The Hufflepuff house puts that paper there with the password on it, that way we don't forget it. For now it's "Huffalump". I don't think I'll forget the password any time soon.

I walked out of the door and closed it behind me. The door to the Common room is a painting of fancy people at a table. They're quite freindly too. Thankfully I don't have to walk very far to the Great Hall. I just have to walk up a staircase to the Entrace Hall and BAM! I'm at breakfast.

When I entered the Great Hall I was suprised that there was barely anyone there. Then I remembered that it was still kind of early. I looked over at the Hufflepuff table and saw that there was one other person over there. They were reading a book so I sat a little further away so I wouldn't bother them. I also sat where I could see the most of the other tables, that way I didn't have my back turned to them. I don't like people staring at my back...

When I sat down I looked at all the breakfast food in front of me. Now usually I love sweet things, exspecially chocolate, but in the mornings I can never eat anything sweet. So I grabbed some toast, eggs over easy, and hash browns. I had a feeling that I wasn't going to have any other kind of breakfast while I went to Hogwarts. I also grabbed a large cup of coffee. Of course I can't drink coffee black so I put about 5 spoon fulls of sugar and quite a bit of creamer. I may not eat anything sweet but drinking sugar I can handle.

I sipped at my coffee and smiled. I was going to get so hyper by the time I get to my first class. I looked over at the Slytherin and Ravenclaw tables that were in front of me. There was quite a few Ravenclaws and about six Slytherins. Behind me there was two Gryffindors. Two of the Slytherins were my ex-boat buddies, Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe. It looked like they were being typicall boys, which intitled them to shove their faces with food. I smiled thinking that they really couldn't be all that bad.

Last night at dinner, Cedric Diggory, a third year student, was telling me and the other first years about the Slytherin reputation. Apparently a lot of bad wizards came from that house, also a lot of Slytherins like to mess with people. Mainly Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors. He told us to tell him if we ever get picked on by them. He said he'd talk to them about it and get them to stop. Apparenlty the best way to deal with a Slytherin is to not get mad. If you just talk to them about it in a calm like manner then they'll get bored and stop picking on you for the fear of having to listen to that again. I think that's why they leave Ravenclaws alone. They don't react to Slytherins all that much, making them very boring targets.

Gryffindors on the other hand have very violent reactions. Most of them get really mad pretty fast and don't know how to ignore insults all that well. Hufflepuffs aren't great at ignoring insults either, we just get over them at record time. Some of us have learned to not react but it's hard. Slytherins like to mess with Hufflepuffs because we take their abuse without too much of a fuss. Not enough to cause a problem, but enough so that they wont get bored. Also Hufflepuffs generally wont go and tell a professor when they mess with us. Other houses think it's because we're too scared, but mostly it's because we don't want to make a fuss over something like that.

The Great Hall doors opened revealing my other ex-boat buddy, Draco Malfoy. I watched him strut towards the Slytherin table and sit between Crabbe and Goyle. I kept watching untill I saw Gregory Goyle raise his eyes which met mine. I quickly looked down realizing that I probably looked like a creeper.

"Who were you staring at?" I jumped and whipped my head around to see who scared me. It turned out to be Hannah Abbott, another first year Hufflepuff. Apparently I was so focused on watching the Slytherins that I didn't notice her sit right next to me.

"Woah! Ninja! you scared me!" We became friends pretty fast.

She shrugged. "You just scare too easy" I pouted in a joking manner then got back to my food. I love hash browns. I soon felt a poke at my side, which of course made me jump. I really need to work on not jumping.

"You didn't answer my question!" She said as she poked me again. I scowled at her then sighed.

"Just the Slytherins" She raised her eyebrow at me.

"Why?"

"They looked interesting" I shrugged. She rolled her eyes at me and started to eat. I just smiled.

After about an hour a lot more people started piling up in the Great Hall. Then Professor Sprout came and gave us all of our class schedules. I looked down at my schedule and gulp. First lesson is Potions with Slytherin. I look over at Hannah and Susan, who came in the Great Hall later. They also looked at their schedules with a bit of fear.

Micheal Stebbins**(1)**, a second year, had told us that potions was probably the worst class we would take. But with Slytherins it would be even worse.

Oh me and my luck.

End Chapter 2

OK! two chapters done! now lets see if I can stick with it untill this whole story is over!

**(1)**ok There was definetly a Stebbins but it doesn't tell me what his name was, just that he was a guy so i made up a name for him.

Thanks for reading this! Please review!


	3. Btch I ain't Cho Chang!

Hey! I'm so sorry for taking forever to update! I had halve of this written when I stopped feeling inspired. Then I watched a very potter musical/sequel and read the reviews y'all gave me and suddenly felt inspired! Thank you so much for reviewing! It really does help inspire people! Please excuse any misspelled words, WordPad doesn't have the red squiggly line of doom to tell me when I'm wrong.

Also sorry that this is so short. I just felt that I should hurry and get this chapter out.

Disclaimer:I don't own Harry Potter, I only own April.

Chapter 3: B*tch I ain't Cho Chang!

"Some of you will do great in this class. Others will not. So listen and don't waste my time with stupid questions".

My first impression of Professor Snape is that he seemed to be rather rude. He kept giving us Hufflepuffs glares, and if we ever even thought of asking a question he would sneer at us. The whole class time I focused as hard as I could, which is really new for me since I'm not too good at focusing. It was mostly because I hate getting yelled at and he seemed like a teacher who would yell. A lot.

He was telling us about what we should expect from his class when I decided that I really shouldn't have had sugar that morning. I was litteraly shaking. I just could not stay still. My hand went up to scratch my face at least every 5 minutes. And my foot would not stop tapping. I think I got on Snape's nerves.

"Miss Peterson" My eyes shot up to meet Professor Snapes as the rest of my body froze.

"Y-yes sir?" I manage to squeak out. He narrowed his eyes as my hand shot up to scratch my face. I tried to stop moving but it ended up with me shaking and twitching some more. Snape rolled his eyes.

"Do you need to go to the hospital wing, or is your constant moving something that I need to be aware of?" Snape said pretty sarcastically. I blushed and rubbed my head.

"N-no sir. I-I just, um, had a little too much s-sugar." I was never too good at talking when on a sugar high. Snape seemed to think so too as he rolled his eyes again. This caused most of the class to giggle, Slytherins and Hufflepuffs.

"Then I advise you to refrain from eating sugar before you walk into my class" I opened my mouth to inform him that I drank the sugar instead of eat it, but I thought better of it and closed it. I then nodded my head really fast as he turned around to continue with the lesson.

I glanced around after hearing a some sniggers and saw that a few Slytherins were smirking at me. I just gave a half smile and shrugged which seemed to confuse a lot of them. All but one of them turned back to the front. The one was none other than Gregory Goyle who continued to smirk at me. I felt heat rush to my face and I quickly faced back to the Professor. For some reason I felt even more embarressed by what happened knowing that he was watching it.

When class ended everybody quickly went towards the door. No one wanted to stay in the Dungeons longer than they had too. Not even Slytherins. Right as I got to the door I tripped over my own feet and smacked right into Draco Malfoy.

"SORRY!" I practically shouted as he turned towards me with a glare.

"Don't do it again Hufflepuff" He sneered at me and turned to walk out after lightly shoving my shoulder. Crabbe soon followed and pushed pass me. I looked over at Hanna and Susan who were starting to look pretty mad. Before I could say anything though I felt a poke at my side, making me clutch the spot as I jumped. I turned and saw Goyle looking as if he was about to laugh before he walked out and followed Malfoy. When I looked back at my friends they had a somewhat confused look on their faces. I'm pretty sure I had one on too.

After two more classes, I found myself sprawled on the Common room couch. Never mind not wanting to ruin it. Sugar crashes suck. Susan and Hannah were staring at me and laughing.

"I told you this would happen!" Susan yelled out while looking quite smug. I grunted in response. I was way too tired to actually talk. Hannah smiled at me and grabbed my arm.

"Come on" She said while pulling my arm up. "You need to get outside for some fresh air. Susan come help me! She heavy!"

"Rude!" I yelled as Susan and Hannah pulled me off the couch. I definetly was not moving so they ended up dragging me all the way to the door. Just then Cedric had opened it up and saw me being dragged. He gave my friends a questioning look and got smiles in return.

"April's being lazy so we're dragging her outside" Susan said inocently. Cedric nodded in understanding. He then walked around us and got to my feet.

"What are you do-aah!" I start to ask, but got interrupted by the third year picking my feet up. I was then carried out of the common room. I'm pretty sure we got quite a few looks as I was carried through the castle. Probably because I was screaming and laughing at the same time.

"Ok! We'll let her go on Three!" Susan announced once we finally got outside. "One! Two! Three!" Cedric was the only one who didn't let go, giving me a very uncomfterable 'partial' landing position.

"Oh. Oops. I thought you ment you were gonna say 'Now' or something after three. My bad." Cedric said as he finally let go of my legs. I just groaned as I stood up.

"Nah, it's ok. She needed to snap out of her sugar crash some how." Hannah oh so affectionately said. We continued on joking, mostly at my expence, until Cedric suddenly stopped.

"Hey! You ok?" I asked as I waved my hand in his face. Susan looked around then started to giggle.

"Oh he's fine. He just spotted Cho Chang" I looked over at where he was staring at and saw a group of Ravenclaws.

"Which one's Cho Chang?" I asked. Susan pointed to the Asian one. Oh. Duh. Hannah started laughing when she noticed that Cedric was staring and still hadn't said anything.

"Well go talk to her!" She said as she pushed him in the Ravenclaws direction. We watched as he quickly went over to them without even looking back. So much for Hufflepuffs being shy. After Cedric left we ended up talking about relationships. Apperantly Hufflepuff boys are no good.

"They're too shy!" Hannah exclaimed. "I would never know if he liked me because we'd both be too shy to say anything. I want a real man. One from Griffindor." Susan giggled then leaned over to me.

"She just has a crush on Dean" I laughed as Hannah blushed but didn't deny it.

"Oh shut up Susan! Like you don't fancy anyone here!" Hannah yelled. Susan just smirked.

"Nope. I already have a boyfriend."

"Oh really? Where is he then" Hannah asked.

"He goes to Durmstrang" Susan answered. Hannah pouted then looked over at me.

"Well do you fancy anyone?" She asked me. I glanced over at a group of Slytherins and spotted 'Pillow'. I glanced back at Hannah.

"Nope." I said with wide eyes. I then shook my head that way I wouldn't be doubted. Hannah looked over at the Slytherins then back at me with wide eyes.

I think I'm being doubted. Crap.

Author's Note:

Thanks again for reading! please tell me if you liked it or thought it was crap, I probably wont cry too much. I'm trying to work on my writing but I'm no making very much progress.


End file.
